The Changed Halfling
by Gohan Rose
Summary: Turns out, the training in Room of Spirit and Time awakened an actual fighting spirit in Gohan. All that only helped in beating Cell, but now 2 Years Later, he comes into conflict with his Mother due to conflicting ideals.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm here with a new fanfiction.**

 **I want to say this now, I don't know if I'm going to continue this. This entire chapter is more a test. I've never tried my hand in Dragon Ball Z Anime for Fanfictions. But, I've watched the anime more than enough times, and it's easily one of my favorite anime.**

 **As you can probably tell, the main character for this, is Gohan, as he's my favorite character. And if you've read my other fanfictions, then you might realize that I like strong/godlike mc's. So, the entire premise that I'm trying, is writing a stronger and different Gohan.**

 **But, I don't know really where to go, to be honest. I don't know if I want to give him a more brutal/cold attitude or make him more serious and no-nonsense. Once again, I'm just going back and forth with the two ideas.**

 **I don't know what the pairing is going to be, but I will say this. If we get that far, it won't be a Gohan X Videl ship. There way to many of those on this site. Literally, it's like Naruto-Hina stories... only that there is way less diversity in Dragon Ball.**

 **So, remember, this is merely a test.**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

Gohan sighed for what felt like thousandth time today. He reached up and rubbed his face with his hand as he held a pencil the opposite. With the same hand he used to rub his face, he ran it through his thick black hair as he massaged his scalp.

He leaned back in his wooden chair as he dropped his pencil on the desk, right onto a few partly filled out papers.

 _'This sucks...'_ he mentally moaned. Deciding to stop moping around, he stood up and stretched his limbs.

After doing random stretches for a few minutes, he went back and sat back down onto his chair. He then stared at papers blankly before he sighed once more and looked to the right of him.

Gohan stared out the open window to his right, which was a view of pure grasslands and mountains for as long as the eye could see. It seemed like that was all he was doing for the past two years.

Ever since he killed Cell and his father refused to come back to life with the dragon balls, everything seemed like it changed for him. His mother started acting even stricter around him, which seemed impossible at first. The Z-Warriors stopped visiting, and the only one who he saw any more was Piccolo. But, that was a givin, like hell, he was like a father to him.

But, Vegeta could never even look him in the eye anymore. Krillin was supposedly 'busy,' and Tien was being Tien. Yamcha was... ah, who the hell cared.

It seemed like the only people he saw on a monthly basis was his mother and his one-year-old baby brother. Hell, even Piccolo even started coming around less and less as time went on.

It just seemed like all he was doing nowadays was studying, studying and studying.

Back when all the chaos started happening, like after the Saiyans arrived and after Namek, he really did like studying. It was like a nice break from all the fighting and death battles. It made him feel something like a kid again.

But, as time passed, he started to get sick of it; he started yearning for something to happen, it could have been a fight, and he wouldn't have complained.

And only a month after thinking that, Frieza and his father invaded Earth. The mixture of feelings he felt that time when he felt his energy breached his senses was something he would never forget.

It was a mixture of anger, disbelief, anxiousness and more than anything else... relief.

It meant that would be able to get away from his mother and do something else that didn't include being rooted to a chair while looking at a paper.

But, after that situation, his father came back, which was great. But, then Trunks, who he didn't know at the time, told everyone to train as hard as they could because androids, who could slap around Super Saiyans would arrive in three years.

Goku, his father, told Chi-Chi that and she flipped. She flipped even harder when he actually asked to train Gohan to fight against the androids.

Of course, she immediately denied, but Goku was oddly persistent. After a while, more like a few weeks, she finally broke down, but she said that he could only train for one day a week and the rest was studying time. And once again, he never got a choice for what he wanted to do.

Goku decided to take what he could get, and that was it.

After that, when the androids came, Gohan was useless in the fight. Apparently, even after training (very little), he was still too weak to make a difference. Which was practically a recurring theme for the young Saiyan.

Then the entire Cell situation came up and then that's when Gohan truly started questioning if studying was his best decision. After training in the Time Chamber for just one year, Gohan came out stronger than ever.

He went in weak, even weaker than Piccolo at the time. Vegeta was stronger than ever with his new Super Saiyan Grade Two transformation, and his father was strong as well.

But, he came out stronger than almost everyone. He came out as a Super Saiyan. He became so strong that it even shocked himself. He came out stronger than Piccolo, stronger than Vegeta and even stronger than his father.

While he was inside the Time Chamber, he truly had time to think; to think if he really wanted to be a scholar and if it was best for him. His father always said he unlimited potential. Grand Elder Guru even said his potential was limitless. But, as he got older the and the more his mother demanded him to study... the more he started questioning if that was his best choice. If that was what he really wanted to do. Because, it just seemed like was always miserable when he was actually alone in his room, working on homework.

When he trained with his father, he truly did like it. No, scratch that, he loved it. He loved when he trained with Piccolo. Even though times were dire, he enjoyed all the times in which he trained with his mentor Piccolo and the times he trained with his dad.

And when he fought, he always tried to do his best, in order to impress his father and to impress Piccolo. When he did so, he always felt like his world was brighter, he always felt like he did something good, something that would make his family happy.

He thought his mother would be proud of him for getting stronger, kind of like how his father was.

But... the sad thing was, every time he got stronger, she always got more adamant to make him stop fighting.

His father always told him that he would be happy and proud of Gohan no matter what he chose to do in his life. That warmed Gohan's heart and, but it always confused him. His father always gave him a choice if he wanted to train and fight.

But, his mother never gave him a choice, she always just locked him in a room made him study. He never understood why though.

She never stopped one day and asked him what he wanted to do. She barely even gave her own husband the chance to make decisions with his own son. Every time he tried to train Gohan, she always protested, saying that she didn't want Gohan to turn out to be a 'barbarian' like his father.

Now, Gohan never knew why his father would never take offense to that. I mean, Gohan even took offense to it, and she wasn't even talking to him. Gohan knew that his father wasn't stupid, if anything, it was the opposite. He just never tried learning about the customs Earth had. Like going to school and such.

And look, his father was still an accomplished person. Hell, he was more accomplished than his mother, and she wanted Gohan to listen to her about what was supposed to be best for him?

The thing that Gohan recently admired about his dad was the fact that he did what he loved and became successful while doing it. Fighting, battling strong opponents and just having fun.

And what did his mom do? Fight in a tournament and lose against his father while he never even through a punch? Be a princess that was born into a royal family? She was born into that family, she never really did anything to receive that title. Hell, she was a stay at home mom. Not that Gohan had any problem with that, mind you, he still loved his mother very much. He just found it really weird and hypocritical that she always called Goku, her own husband a loser and bum when he had accomplished more than she would ever achieve herself.

All that proved something to him. He could choose whatever he wanted to do in life, and as long as he had fun and enjoyed what he was doing, he was going to be successful. It didn't matter how much money he made while doing it. As long as he enjoyed it, then there was nothing wrong with that.

Gohan's charcoal eyes became tinted with sadness at his next thought.

 _'I only wish Mom would realize that...'_ he thought glumly as he snapped his pencil from letting some of his strength slip accidentally. He sighed as he reigned in some of his long since suppressed strength.

 _'Is this all I am?'_ Gohan thought as he rested his head on his open palm. _'Someone, who suppress' the gifts they were born with? Someone who lives their life a way they don't even want to live it?'_ Gohan continued thinking.

However, a piercing, loud female yell hit his ears and broke his train of thought.

"Gohan!" The voice of his loud screaming mother sounded out from outside his door.

"Yes!" He yelled back.

A few seconds passed and responded, "Have you finished those papers yet?" she continued yelling.

A few more seconds passed before Gohan looked down at the partly written papers. "No!" he responded.

"What?! What do you mean no?!" she screeched.

The hybrid sighed at that. He couldn't even think alone without her trying to command him around, he bitterly thought. "No! It means I haven't finished them," he told her, almost as if he was speaking to a child.

Loud marching followed, and his door swung open, revealing a slightly angry Chi-Chi, whom was holding a stack of papers in her hands. "If you haven't finished those yet, then what the hell have you been doing?!" she exclaimed loudly. "You've had those for a bit over three hours!"

A surge of anger and frustration sparked through his veins as he clenched his fist, which caused a large vein to pop in said fist. "Excuse me for not finishing something when you wanted it done. Did you ever think I wanted to do something else? Like watching the clouds or reading some other book?" Gohan questioned with barely restrained anger.

She looked at him in his eyes, with her own filled with her own dose of anger, "Son Gohan! Don't you dare talk back to me!" She exclaimed dangerously.

"Why? I can't even answer your question? Answering your question is talking back to you?" Gohan fired back, feeling his anger rise even higher, feeling seconds away from exploding.

"There you go again! You're supposed to be studying, not watching the clouds go by!" Chi-Chi started, growling out each word. "If you do that, you won't get into a prestigious college, and how will you meet a girl and give me grandbabies?!"

That finally broke the camel's back or broke the Saiyan's nerve. Either one was not a healthy thing to do. Ask Cell.

"Is that all that matters to you?!" Gohan yelled back, finally feeling his anger brake.

Chi-Chi looked taken back, not expecting Gohan to yell or retort back. Once she got over her surprise, she went to make her retort, but he continued, looking even angrier than ever.

"Do you even care about what I want to do? Because, sorry for not believing so, as you've never asked!" He continued. "Every time dad tried training me, you saw how much I enjoyed it. You know how much I care about Piccolo... so, ask me this, if Piccolo really was a monster, then why would I care about him?!" Now that, shocked her to the core.

"You always say how Dad's a bum and a loser, but guess what, he was the strongest man in the world! He's saved that same world multiple times, how can you say that he was looser if he's done all that?!" He finished the thirteen-year-old he took a few heaving breathes.

Gohan never waited for a response as he hopped out his open window and flew off into the sky as fast he could without transforming with a blazing white aura surrounding his body.

That caused the papers in his room as well as some loose things to fly back and scatter while Chi-Chi just stood in the center of her son's room with a shell-shocked expression on her face.

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

As Gohan flew through in the sky, he constantly tried quelling the burning hellfire that was his rage and anger. He clenched his fists as tight as he could, and he clamped his jaw as well, which caused a vein on the side of his cheek to bulge out.

However, his aura disappeared, and he halted, leaving himself completely suspended in the air.

 _ **'Gohan... are you alright?'**_ Piccolo's voice cut through his senses by the use of telepathy.

"Piccolo..." Gohan muttered in surprise before he sighed. _'Yeah, I guess I'm fine. Just really angry.'_ He admitted mentally to the Namek.

 _ **'May I ask what angered you to that extent?'**_ Piccolo asked carefully, being sure not to anger the strongest being on the Planet.

Gohan was quiet for a moment before he mentally responded. _'My mom... It's just... I've been going through mental stuff lately, and I was trying to think.'_ He told him, earning a snort from the green man.

 _ **'What'd the harpy do now?'**_ Piccolo couldn't help but ask with a barely restrained growl.

Gohan wanted to comment on that, but just let it go, not really finding a reason to defend his mother at the moment. _'She came into my room and questioned why I wasn't done with the homework she assigned. And like I said before, I've been going through some stuff, and she only made it worse.'_ Gohan continued. _'I mean, add this to the fact that she won't even let me train, she barely lets me go outside... I just feel so isolated.'_ The hybrid admitted.

The mental pathway was quiet for a few minutes after that.

 _ **'Why don't you come to the Lookout, Gohan?'**_ Piccolo spoke once more after few moments of silence.

"Sure... I'd like that," Gohan smiled for what seemed like the first time since his baby brother was born.

And with that, Gohan flared up his pure white aura of Ki before he shot off with the sound of sonic booms following him.

 **\\\\\\\\\\-/**

It only took ten or so minutes while flying at maximum speed while in his base form to reach the Lookout. Once he came into range, he was able to make out that Piccolo and Dende were there waiting for him at the edge of the Lookout while Mr. Popo was standing right behind them with his hands resting behind his back.

Once he got close, his aura vanished with a wisp of energy before he floated down and landed with ease.

Gohan smiled once more once he saw Dende running towards him with a smile on his face.

Piccolo also walked towards him as well, and the seven-foot-tall Namekian had a small smile on his face as well.

Dende ran up and gave Gohan a hug, and the Saiyan hybrid accepted it with open arms before he pulled away after a few seconds. "It's good to see you, Dende."

"It's good to see you as well, Gohan." The Guardian of Earth smiled largely.

Gohan smiled once last time before it faded. "I can only assume you know why I'm here?"

Dende once again smiled, but this one was out of sadness. "Yes, I know. I am the Guardian after all," the smaller Namekian said in a fake enthusiastic tone, hoping to break the tension.

"I just need some time away from mom," Gohan said shortly as he took a seat on the edge of the Lookout with his feet hanging. The flaps of his brown khaki pants fluttering in the wind.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, Gohan. You know that you're always welcome here." Mr. Popo spoke up from the first time in his polite and joyful tone.

Gohan just sighed, "I know, and I can't even begin to express how grateful I am for that." The Demi-Saiyan said.

Piccolo frowned from where he was standing and saw Gohan just sitting there, staring off into the distance a blank look. The tall Namekian walked over and stood right next to the young Saiyan teen.

"What's wrong Gohan," the son of the Demon King.

Just as Gohan was about to respond, Piccolo continued. "And I want the truth Gohan. I've known you since you were a little boy. I can tell when there's something wrong with you," He told Gohan in a serious tone.

The young teen sighed once more as his white polo shirt fluttered slightly as a heavier breeze flew by. "I'm confused Piccolo." That surprised him, but Gohan continued. "I don't know what to do. When I last spoke to Dad, he sounded so confident in me... so confident in my power to protect the Earth. But, whenever I ask Mom to train she always says no and won't allow me to do anything reminiscent of martial arts or anything. She says she doesn't want me to turn into a brute like my father." Gohan explained.

"I want to make my own choices, I want to experience all that. But, at the same time, I don't want my Mom to hate me for disobeying her." He continued with everyone on the Lookout paying rapt attention to Gohan's heartfelt confession.

"I wanted her to be proud me like how Dad was proud of me for fighting Frieza or for going Super Saiyan. I wanted to her proud like how I made you proud Piccolo." The raven-haired teen spoke. "But, whenever I fight, I always told her how I did or how I fought and how strong they were..." he told them as a tear escaped his eyes.

"... but all I got was her yelling at me, saying 'back to books for you or go back to your room... you have lots of studying to do'," Gohan finally finished as he remembered what she did after he got home from Namek or about after they finished fighting Vegeta and Nappa when they were in the hospital. Or after he fought Cell. It was always the same.

The Lookout was dead quiet for quite some time, nearly five minutes in fact before Piccolo finally spoke with steel, firm tone.

"Gohan, listen to me," Piccolo commanded.

Gohan mutely listened to his mentor, not uttering a word nor looking at him.

"You are your own person. You're smart enough and strong enough to make your own decisions." He told Gohan with a frown on his face, not liking the fact that Gohan was even in that kind of dilemma in the first place. He always disliked Chi-Chi, and Vegeta felt the same way.

"If you want to become the damn smartest man in the world, then you do it, don't let anyone fault you." Piccolo continued, with everyone listening, but no one more so then Gohan. "If you want to train you're damn hardest and surpass your already current power, then do so; don't let anyone fault you." The Namekian finished his speech.

Once Piccolo finished speaking, Gohan cracked a tiny smirk, "Geez Piccolo... didn't think you had that in you." Gohan said in a playful and taunting tone.

The Namekian stilled and growled before he slapped the boy roughly over the head, nearly sending him falling over the side of the tower.

The boy cradled a growing bump on the side of his head, "Hell Piccolo... you didn't have to hit me so hard." Gohan muttered painfully while Piccolo muttered something about ungrateful students and disrespectful Saiyan brats.

Dende and Mr. Popo smiled at the interaction between the two, "Kind of reminds you of Vegeta and Goku's interactions a bit, doesn't it?" The Guardian of Earth chuckled to his Attendant.

The old Attendant smiled as well before he hummed, "Indeed."

"So, back onto serious matters," Piccolo spoke, bringing everyone's attention back onto the matter at hand. "What do you want to do, Gohan?"

Gohan breathed out a breath of air through his nostrils before he laid back onto the hardened tiles of the floor with his hands resting onto his back. "I don't know. Even though I've thought about it for past year or so, I've yet to come up with anything." Gohan explained truthfully.

Piccolo hummed thoughtfully as he stared up in the distant sky. "Maybe this isn't a decision you can make alone?" He gave his own thought.

"It's not impossible," the young Saiyan muttered, thinking about Piccolo's answer. Neither confirming nor denying his idea.

"Okay how about this, when was the last time you trained?" Piccolo questioned, earning a thoughtful look from Gohan.

"Umm... I would have to say since me and Dad went and trained inside the Room of Spirit and Time." Gohan answered truthfully, earning a bleak look from Piccolo.

Just as Piccolo was about to comment, Mr. Popo stepped forward, drawing their attention to the Attendant.

"If I may, I have an idea that may spark up a decision from young Gohan here?" Mr. Popo said with a respectful tone.

Gohan looked surprised at the intrusion before he nodded slowly, "Ah, sure Mr. Popo, I'm sure any idea will at least help somewhat." The young Saiyan spoke truthfully.

"Then, I have a proposition for you all..." Mr. Popo started speaking a bit louder before he lead off, trying to key in on a suspense factor.

"Well?" Piccolo growled, apparently not liking being interrupted and then having time being wasted by pointless bravado.

The old Attendant smiled joyfully once more.

"... I propose we get everyone together to participate in a World Wide Martial Arts Tournament that is being held."

 **»»—END —««**

 **So, what does everyone think, should I continue on this Idea or should I not.**

 **Power Levels After 2 Year Timeskip (So Far).**

 **Base Heavily Suppressed Gohan: 50**

 **Base (Max) Gohan: 250,000,000.**

 **Piccolo (Max): 2,700,000,000**


	2. Understandings, Answers and Motivation

**After thinking about it for a bit, I came to the decision that I'm going to continue this fic, in the hope that everyone will enjoy it. So, please leave a review for what you thought about this chapter and the last.**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise, "Ah-, A martial arts tournament?" He questioned to himself. "Are you sure that is what's best?"

Mr. Popo merely smiled, "Of course."

"What do you think Gohan?" Piccolo questioned in his gruff tone after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

Gohan placed his onto his chin and tilted his head while looking at his mentor. "Well, I'm not against it and if you can get everyone to go…" he led off with everyone listening. "Then sure, I'll it could be fun!" He answered with a smile, showing his pearly white teeth.

A short clap echoed the air, which came from the short Namekian himself. "Then its decided. I will telepathically contact everyone… and I mean everyone." Dende said the last part reluctantly.

"Are you sure Vegeta will accept the Invitation?" Piccolo asked gruffly with his arms crossed.

Gohan chuckled at that his question. "Please, if I'm feeling excited about this, I'm sure Vegeta will. That man lives and breathes anything fighting." The young warrior grinned that oddly reminiscent to his father's own grin.

Piccolo gave a chuckle as well, "Yes, I can agree with you on that."

"He's been training, hasn't he?" Gohan suddenly questioned.

Piccolo looked off far, staring in the direction he felt Vegeta's Ki spike. "He only just started once again eight months ago. It took time for him to find his purpose after your father died." He explained, earning a slow nod from the lounging Saiyan.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense since Vegeta was very devoted to surpassing my father and now that he's dead, he must've felt as if someone stole that chance away from him," Gohan said, feeling as he was the one who at fault with that one. Well, technically, he was the one who was at fault for his father's death.

"Yes… that's exactly how he felt," Piccolo agreed with his pupil. Piccolo could sympathize with Vegeta, as they had similar goals when it came to surpassing Goku. And then he went and died. Both times for each of them.

"Are you going back home, Gohan?" Dende spoke up, earning the young teen's attention.

Gohan looked at him before he sighed. "I don't think that's the best decision. I'd rather think about this after we compete in the Tournament. That I way, I can at least make up my mind, and I can tell Mom. But, I can go back … just not now." Gohan shook his head.

"And that's fine," Piccolo told him. "You don't have to if you don't want to. In fact, you can stay here until the Tournament begins." He told the young Saiyan.

Gohan smiled, "Then I guess that's what I'll do." He decided.

 **»»—Time Skip: 3 Days—««**

 **3 Days Later**

After waiting three days, the Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament came around, and it finally arrived.

Gohan had waited patiently for the date to arrive as he just enjoyed the peace on the Lookout with Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo. He had to admit, it was quite enjoyable being up there with not having to worry about family drama and such. Not only that, he wasn't being strapped into a chair while being force to read a book or fill out school papers. It was nice, peaceful and it allowed Piccolo and himself to catch up and talk more than would be able to.

Now that the date had arrived, Gohan and Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout, all geared up and ready to go. Only one problem…

Piccolo stood in his regular Gi and cape, which was occupied by his white and purple turban that rested on top of his head.

Gohan, however just had on his school clothes that he wore when he first came up to the Lookout upon Piccolo's request a few days ago.

"Hey… Piccolo, I'd hate to be a burden-," Gohan was going to ask, but Piccolo interrupted him.

"You want me to make you something to wear, don't you?" He asked with something akin to a fanged smile.

Gohan smiled as well, "If you would that would be great."

Piccolo grunted, "Sure kid," he smirked before he hovered his hand over Gohan wild hair and the hand glowed a bright green before Gohan was eclipsed a blaring white light.

Once the light died down, Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo were able to see Gohan's get up.

Instead of wearing the school clothes in which he was wearing just moments ago, he now wore sleeveless dark blue skin tight muscle shirt along with knee length, matching color, skin tight shorts. On his feet were his signature shoes, which were the same pair Piccolo made for him and the same pair he wore when he fought against Cell.

Gohan stretched out his arm and flexed his arms slightly before he smiled up at Piccolo. "I appreciate it, Piccolo. I love it!" He gave a small grin.

Piccolo smiled before he roughly ruffled the boy's spiky and untamable hair. "Don't worry about it, kid."

Dende came up with his long, body length staff with him along with Mr. Popo right behind him. "I guess I should guess I should wish you two luck… so good luck!" Dende smiled at the two.

Gohan just gave a smile and two-fingered salute.

That caused Piccolo's eyes to widen when he saw an arterial projection to pop up from Gohan and showed Goku with his signature orange gi, grin, and everything. But what was more, was that he did the same two-fingered salute Gohan was doing.

Though he got over his show as the projection faded and he smirked heavily. _'I shouldn't be surprised… should I?'_ He mentally asked rhetorically as Gohan started floating upwards his salute still in place.

' _I mean… he is your son… isn't he Goku?'_

And with that last thought, Gohan and Piccolo both shot off into the distance with their blazing white and blue aura surrounding them.

Dende and Mr. Popo watched them disappear into the distance of the bright blue sky, "I say we did a good thing bringing Gohan here… didn't we?" Dende smiled over at his Attendant.

Said Attendant smiled right back as he stood beside his master. "Of course, this could be what Z-Warriors needed to get themselves out of their funk since the loss of Goku."

"Indeed," Dende replied, thinking the exact same.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

As Gohan and Piccolo, both sailed through the air. "So what do you think this Interstellar Martial Arts Tournament has in store… well, you know other than us?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo grunted, "Probably nothing. The only good thing that they could bring, is actual alien life and if they do that, then there may be someone worth our time to fight." He told Gohan.

"Yeah… I can't really disagree with you there," he agreed. "I mean, me and Vegeta are two of the strongest beings the Universe. It kind of makes you wonder what else will come and challenge us in the future." He trailed off in thought.

Piccolo looked at him in mild surprise, "What do you mean?"

Gohan looked back at him and shrugged, "I'm just saying. I wonder what the next threat is going to be like. I mean, as I've said, me and Vegeta are the strongest people in the Universe if you don't count dad." He explained.

"So you don't think this time of peace will last?" The Namekian questioned seriously.

Gohan gave him a dull look as they started flying faster. "Does it ever?" he asked dryly.

"It's good to see you're being realistic about things," Piccolo nodded after a few seconds.

"Hey, it's just, when has peace ever lasted after we've beaten someone strong? I mean, every time we think we're safe, another impossibly strong opponent comes out of the woodwork." Gohan explained his reasoning.

Piccolo scoffed, but he did nod. "When you put it like that, I can see your reasoning," Piccolo spoke before a thought hit him. "Wait! If you think that peace isn't going to last… then why aren't you training vigorously?"

Gohan gave him another dull look, "My mother, remember?"

"So? You end up disobeying her anyway each time another threat comes up? So why is this time any different?" He asked the Demi-Saiyan.

Gohan looked ahead, "It's different because this time, I have a choice of how I want to act and the way I act isn't going to be out of necessity like all the other times I was forced to fight or train because of an impending threat. Now, I have a choice if I want to continue getting stronger… or settle down, go to school, make friends and all that." Gohan gave his explanation.

"Once again… when you put it like that… I guess you have a point." Piccolo gruffly agreed.

"Plus, it's out of respect for my mother as well. I don't want to out disobey her… but at the same time, I don't want to just lay back and let her make decisions for me." Gohan continued. "Especially the ones she has no right making and the ones she knows nothing about." He finished.

Piccolo gave a short laugh, "You've grown up in the past eight years." He told his pupil, who just smiled at him. "Seriously, your no longer that small little brat who cried while being chased by a dinosaur," Piccolo said, feeling very nostalgic.

"Well… constant death battles and early-life crisis can do that do a kid." Gohan said while continuing to smile.

 **»»—Time Skip: 1 Hour—««**

After their conversation ended, they flew in silence.

And, one short hour later, they made it to the main island named Battle Island.

How original…

Once they neared, they landed in a discrete area where they were sure no would see them flying or landing. The second they landed, Gohan turned to meet Piccolo, who was looking around, making sure they weren't being watched.

"Can you sense anyone?" Gohan asked, mainly referring to Z-Warriors.

Piccolo gave him a look, "Why are you asking me?"

"I-ah, maybe it's because you're sensory abilities are better than mine? I mean, I can always turn Super Saiyan and turn everything in a ten-mile radius into rubble if you want me to actually try and sense them?" Gohan smirked.

That gave Piccolo a sweatdrop, "N-Never mind…" he muttered when he heard the 'threat.' Piccolo closed his eyes before he sent out a pulse of Ki while also leaving his senses open.

However, something small, hidden… but very powerful sparked up in his senses, but as quick as it appeared… it was gone. A bead of real sweat worked its way done the side of his face when he felt the power. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. The only thing that came close… was Cel-,

"So, did you find anything?" Gohan questioned, unknowingly breaking Piccolo's train of thought.

The Namekian stilled his expression and decided to forget about what he sensed. At least for the time being. "Yeah, I sense Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. However, I also sense Trunks!" Piccolo added the last part with a bit of surprise.

Gohan blinked in surprise before he grinned, "So, Trunks is back?! That's awesome! Then that also meant he beat the Androids as well!" Gohan exclaimed with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice.

' _Yes… that's means he beat the Androids… but what was that power I sensed just a few seconds ago?'_ Piccolo thought seriously.

"C'mon, Gohan. We should go sign in." Piccolo ordered as he started walking.

Gohan jogged up to catch up, but as soon as he got to Piccolo's side, he looked up at the Namekian questioningly. "I thought we had to sign in?"

However, Piccolo shook his head negatively, "No, Dende already did it for us. He did it for everyone else as well," he explained earning an understood nod from the young Saiyan.

"Though, no sign of Vegeta. It's either he's not here yet, or he's suppressing his power." Piccolo told Gohan with his usual frown.

Gohan merely smiled at the giant, "Please, he'll be here. If anything, he'll want to test how strong I've gotten throughout two years."

"Have you?" Piccolo couldn't help but ask.

Gohan looked up thoughtfully with his hands resting against his chin, "I don't know. While I haven't trained at all, I don't feel as if my strength has decreased. But, at the same time, I can't be sure." He spoke before he added something else as an afterthought. "But, then again, I haven't powered up at all. I've kept my power suppressed for two whole years. I mean, it's practically steaming to get out."

Piccolo looked down at him with a startled expression. "You mean to tell me you haven't transformed once since you've fought Cell?" Piccolo asked incredulously. At Gohan's nod, he let out a scoff. "It wouldn't surprise me if even I could beat you now."

After hearing the disappointment in Piccolo's voice, Gohan slightly looked down, not really meeting his master's gaze. "You know I couldn't… not with mom around."

Piccolo growled before he slapped the boy across the head, "Learn some dignity for Kami's sake." Piccolo growled. "You probably don't like to fight. That's fine… but when you allow others to dictate what you do… that's despicable." He spoke with disgust in his voice, shaming Gohan even further.

However, a soft breeze hit them, which was soon followed by two feet clasping the ground. Piccolo turned, and Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans himself land behind him with his signature scowl in place. Though, even then he looked even angrier and even disgusted.

"Vegeta?"

Said Prince looked at Gohan and shook his head. "So…" he started off, his deep voice sounding out with a mocking undertone. Somehow, Gohan knew it was solely aimed at it him. "This the Super Saiyan who surpassed me?" He continued, his voice getting sounding cocky. He spoke to Gohan as if he was a piece of trash. "This is the one who killed the most powerful threat this Universe has ever seen? A sorrowful and wimpy child?!" Vegeta exclaimed with a mocking laugh.

Gohan clenched his fists tightly, so hard that they were nearly shaking. Even then, Vegeta sensed a flicker of anger cross his face and slip of power escape the boy. So, he pressed even further.

"Stop it, Vegeta," Piccolo told the proud man in a warning tone. "Not here."

"No wonder why your father didn't want to be resurrected. He was probably too ashamed to meet the person who surpassed him in power, who was a whiny crybaby!" Vegeta laughed.

Once Gohan was about to charge forward out of anger, Vegeta continued. "Save that anger for the fight. It will be you and me in the finals, don't forget that." The shorter Prince exclaimed now openly pointing at the boy shaking boy. "So help you lose… I'll send you to otherworld where you and father will be happy to together." Vegeta threatened before he left mentor and student to their own devices as he walked another way.

As soon as Vegeta was gone, Piccolo gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped.

"He's right…" Gohan quietly said.

Piccolo looked down at him questionably, not really catching what the boy said.

"He's right… isn't he?" he asked.

The Namekian sighed, "Yes… Vegeta was right. You've been allowing others to boss you around and make decisions for you… when in all reality, you've been smart enough to make your own decisions since Frieza came to Earth." Piccolo told Gohan, who glumly nodded.

"Listen to me, Gohan," Piccolo growled. Once Gohan never responded, he growled even loudly and reached down and grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him up to his eye level. Piccolo stared into in Gohan's saddened and startled coal black eyes. "If you don't get your shit together and quit being a little bitch, then I'm going to kill you right here," Piccolo growled even further.

Gohan straightened, now staring into he the man's eyes, "If you can't conquer yourself, then how can you conquer anything thing else?" Piccolo asked.

After few seconds passed, Piccolo gripped the boy's shirt harder, "Answer me!" he shouted.

"You can't," Gohan replied instantly.

"That's right! Now get off your ass and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Piccolo exclaimed before he dropped Gohan onto the ground.

He looked at Gohan, who had landed on his knees. He stared at him uncaringly, before he turned and started walking away, leaving Gohan alone.

Gohan looked at his hands, _'Is that it? Is it that simple? Cant it really be that simple? Don't allow anyone to boss you around he says…buts it not that easy, Piccolo.'_ Gohan thought depressingly.

Suddenly, the feeling of remembrance hit him

 **»»—Flashback: Cell Games—««**

 _"Yet another fighter… you could have saved."_

 _"Gohan… you have to let go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause."_

 _"You have the power… I sensed it on the scanners. You have the power to destroy Cell."_

 _"Hey, what do you say you go win this for us, so we can all go home."_

 _"Dad, it's my fault that it's come to this. It's my fault that you're dead. If I had just finished Cell of like you had told me to do, then none of this would have happened. Just… Just like it's my fault how you're not here right now."_

 _"I'm sorry… Gohan. I truly am."_

 **»»—Flashback: End—««**

Every single one of them put their trust into him. So, how was it fair to disappoint them? How was it fair to sit wallow in grief that his mother was causing him? How was that fair? How? How? How? How? How? How? How? How?

' _It's not…'_ Gohan thought shakily at first. _'It's not fair… dad put his trust into me to protect Earth and everyone else… so, if I have to burden everyone's hate onto myself to do so… then that's what I'll do. Even if I couldn't protect you, dad. I can still protect mom, I can still protect Krillin and Piccolo as well… as well as Vegeta and Bulma.'_ Gohan thought with cold determination shining in his coal eyes.

' _If even it means having everyone hate me… I'll do it… I'll always protect you all… no matter what.'_


End file.
